


Below

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [113]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Daryl on a run together, set during season three, or between three and four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below

“Look, Daryl, Chock Full o’nuts.” Glenn held up the canister and grinned.

Daryl shook his head, smirking, “You’re fulla nuts. Just put it in the box, Carol can sort through it all later.” It had been a really easy run so far, and Glenn’s mood had been sunny to begin with that morning. It almost gave Daryl a headache to think about, so he tried not to.

“Sure. There are boxes of energy bars too. That might be useful later. Lots of calories.” He added the boxes to their stash and continued opening pallets. They had stumbled upon a grocery store that had its aisles picked clean, but the warehouse behind had been locked and untouched, until they broke in the door. There was so much stuff he had been tempted to have Glenn run back to the prison alone to bring back another vehicle or two with additional helpers. He was still tempted. Row after row of pallets filled with canned foods, dried foods, bottled drinks and below on the first level there were promotional clothing, toiletries, paper products, and several other useful items. They had just been picking through the pallets and taking a few things here and there, but if they could take it all? Well, if their past luck was any indication they could come back tomorrow and find the whole place empty.

“Daryl, you okay?” Glenn had noticed his distraction and was staring at him, concerned.

“Yeah, just thinking about how much is here and how long it will stay if we don’t get it now.” He shrugged, “Trying to work out a plan.”

Glenn nodded, “One of us could go back and get some help. Maybe take everything we can fit into all of the vehicles. If we were organized it wouldn’t take that long. There would be plenty of people to stay and protect the prison too.”

“That’s what I was thinking, but I kinda thought that you should be the one to go back. I’ll secure the doors and mark the pallets we want to grab while I wait.” He glanced around the darkened warehouse, “Weed out the crap we don’t need.”

“Maybe we should load the truck so I can take back some of this now, and we can fill it again when I get back. It can be unloaded while I explain the plan and gather volunteers.” Glenn bit his lip and adjusted the brim of his hat, as though needing Daryl’s approval for his idea. That didn’t happen often; Glenn had gained a lot of confidence in himself in the last year and usually seemed secure in his ideas.

“Sounds good. Let’s get some of this water and the baby foods in the first load then. It might help convince Rick to go along with our plan.” Daryl nodded to himself and grabbed an arrow, propping the outer door so he could scan the area between the building and the truck. “We’d better hurry though. I don’t want to be stuck here overnight.”


End file.
